the avtar and the ninja part 2
by FreddyG16
Summary: this will make u wish u were in heaven coz watchin this is how u feel in heaven. p.s i dont own naruto or avatar please review this after reading and sudgestions to make it better for you are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

The Avatar And The Ninja Part Two

Zuko and iroh went back home but zuko was very uneasy and shaking with anger so iroh suggested they sit outside and enjoy the fresh air with some tea. "come zuko she isn't here and she will be long gone by now there is no point in thinking about her now" "yes there is I want my revenge and she will pay for trying to trap me in that t boat" "okay zuko but for now don't worry about it". meanwhile on a fire nation ship "ow" "I'm sorry princess are the bandages hurting?" "I'll be fine my arm was just bleeding a little its fine now so get out servant!" "as you wish princess".

While on appa "how did you defeat azula like that it was awesome" said sokka. "yeah and how come you moved so fast I only felt you move when you grabbed azula!" "im a ninja its my job to do things undetected" "what is a ninja anyway?" said aang in a curious voice. "well a ninja is a warrior who uses a power called chakra it is spiritual and physical energy but to utilise it you must train very hard for a long time like me, sasuke, naruto and sakura. "What is the avatar you were speaking about earlier kid?" said kakashi, well the avatar is a spirit that is reincarnated every time it dies in the physical world too keep balance and order in the world, and the most recent avatar is me." "his mission is to beat the firelord in combat to restore balance to the world so that the war will end" said katara. "So where do you guys come from?" said toph, "well we come from a ninja village called konoha but on a mission we got sucked into a mysterious black hole and ended up here which is very different from konoha" said kakashi. "So you guys aren't fire nation then?" "well where we come from in our world is called the land of fire" "oh that's probably why you said you were fire nation earlier on huh?" said aang, "well I guess" "how is sasuke doing miss?" "please call me katara and your friend is doing fine he should be able to move within 10 minutes" "that girl with the armour on is pretty dangerous" said naruto "you don't know the half of it" said aang her and her brother have been hunting me for the last six months but zuko seems to have stopped recently". "so every one in your world can bend certain elements?" said sakura "no only people who are born with it can" said toph "unlike ponytail here" she said in a mocking tone "hey!" Said sokka "so how come you cover up your left eye? Did you lose it in a battle?" said sokka "you could say that I guess" said kakashi "uh" sasuke began sitting up "my shoulder and side hurts" " that's because that girl hit you in you most delicate pressure points kind of like negi does with his brakeman" said kakashi " wow you got all that just by seeing her do it?" said sokka "no I heard him shout in pain" "amazing" toph thought to herself "he can tell all that just by hearing it. He's out of the other ninja peoples league" "well my student is healthy enough to walk now if you want you can drop us off here" said kakashi "why don't you guys hang around for a while and we'll help you find your way home" said katara "oh man we're probably miles away from the inn now" whined naruto and then kakashi started pleasantly laughing.

Meanwhile on the ship "are you sure you can help me defeat this man in the mask?" "of course" said a man said a man with pale white skin and long black hair with a snake like smile and the way he licked his lips was repulsive. Very well you will accompany my team on our next attack. "What did you say your name was?" "orochimaru mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha"

Whilst on appa "this seems to be a good place to land" kakashi looked to his left as he heard a faint noise but shrugged It off. "Ah sweet land" acclaimed toph as she rolled around in the solid sock as if it were grass. "well at least here we wont need to worry about any sneak attacks. Its an open area." but then kakashi saw something in front of him he couldn't just shrug off "orochimaru" said kakashi in a serious voice. "do you know this guy?" said sokka "unfortunately yes" said kakashi. He grabbed his forehead protector and lifted it slightly above his left eye and said "I'll have to use my sharingan" the avatar gang took a step back because of kakashi's eye except toph who had no idea why they were backing away. Orochimaru disappeared and then appeared in front of kakashi and trusted his kunai in he neck but he exploded into a log then he appeared in front of orochimaru and hit him with some shiruken but he turned into mud aang and the rest of his group were in awe at what they were seeing but toph did not have a clue of what was going on because they were barely on the ground and were moving faster then her feet could manage to keep up. They both ran to each other and grabbed each others hands and started pushing forcefully to one another "so you followed us even here to get your hands on sasuke!" " I couldn't let sasuke escape my hands when im so close to having him in my grasp" "as long as im here you'll never have sasuke" "don't worry I don't plan on letting you live long" kakashi jumped back but as he did he noticed that orochimaru had made a wall around them with some sort of jutsu he had prepared before hand "well looks like you had this all planed out orochimaru" suddenly azula ty lee and mai jumped out of the trees and first the knocked toph out then aang after that ty lee went after sasuke but sasuke dodged heer "not this time" he said then he closed his eyes and said "sharingan" while mai took on sokka and sakura azula went after katara and naruto, naruto sent 10 clones at her but she burned them all to dust then katara fired water spikes at her but she dodged them meanwhile kakashi used a fire ball jutsu at orochimaru and got him "yes got him" but he shed his burned skin and got back up "you think a weak jutsu like that will work on me?" orochimaru said as he laughed maniacally "mwahahahahahahahahahaha". sasuke jabbed ty lee in the side but she cart wheeled to the laf and tried to hit hid hip but he dodged and threw a shiruken at her but she also dodged. Sakura and sokka were trying to punch mai but she jumped back ten feet so sakura pursued her. Naruto sent more clones at azula but again she killed them with ease then katara sent some water disks at her but she smashed them. Azula then fired a lightning bolt at naruto but he dodged and katara took this as an opportunity to trip up azula using her water but she was too fast but then toph woke up and moved the ground so that azula tripped then katara froze her body in ice then aang all of a sudden jumped up and blew away ty lee and she hit her head of a branch and fell unconscious but shortly after aang fell down to his knees on the account of him not healed from ty lee totally yet and toph was still on the ground trying to get up. mai was hit in the back of the head by sokkas boomerang which was embarrassing for her as she thinks sokka is incompetent so they all turned they're eyes to kakashi and orochimaru but kakashi screamed "run get out of here now" "but sensei" shouted naruto "naruto this is not some run of the mill jonine like zabuza this is one of the legendasy sasnin now run" shouted kakashi. "okay sansei said the group so naruto helped aang onto appa while sokka helped katara get toph on and saukura and sasuke jumped on and they all ran away on appa but still watching kakashi. Kakashi put one of hands down and put his other hand on his wrist and blue chakra started to go around him, the gang except naruto, sasuke, sakura and toph were in shock at the power even orochimaru was surprised at the amount of ran towards him and shouted "chidori!" but missed him and went through the barrier jutsu but orochimaru realised that was his goal all along and kakashi ran extremely fast until he was under appa and told them to go a lot higher while he hid in the woods. "that plan of yours was genius kakashi you are as smart as your father was but your not in my league of power or chakra and this game of cat and mouse will end soon". he ran into the woods after kkakashi and pursued him. "so that's why he hid his eye its all scarred and weird" said sokka. "its not weird it's a special power that sensei and sasuke both have it enables them to perceive what will happen next and allows them to copy their opponent that's why they call sensei the copycat ninja" said sakura "that blue stuff was it chakra?" said sokka "Yes" said sasuke "can every ninja use it like that?" said sokka "not every one only sensei and sasuke" "I thought your sensei was unbeatable after he beat up azula like that before but now he looked so weak compared to that snakey lookin guy" said katara "that was no ordinary ninja he is a legendary sanin ninja one of the three." said sakura "whoever he was he was dangerous and we must keep on our toes next time I thought they wouldn't be able to sneak attack us but that guy appeared as if magic" said katara "we need to come up with a strategy if we want to defeat this azula persons tem of fighters" said sasuke "katara you heal aang and toph me and this sasuke guy will think of a good strategy" said sokka "right" said katara

To be continued………………………………...


	2. Chapter 2

**The Avatar and the Ninja Part 3**

As Zuko was riding from the forest where he found the result of Azula and her team fighting the avatar and his friends Zuko looked back to see a strange girl there holding some ash but when he blinked she was gone. The copy ninja Kakashi was racing through the forest as fast as he could, as he reached around the trees a giant snake appeared and ate Kakashi "chidori!" yelled Kakashi as his hand came thundering out of the belly of the beast. "my my Kakashi, you have gotten much more powerful than the lat time we met, now your truly a worthy advisory" said Orochimaru diving through the trees. Kakashi tried to run faster but he had to come to a sudden stop as he saw Orochimaru standing in front of him. "mum, I'm home" shouted a girl dressed in odd clothing, she was wearing a dark cloak with purple sleeves around her fore arms with purple cloth going from the sleeve to her middle finger and a purple vest top with black trousers and black boots, she has one blue eye and one red eye which is very unnerving for her foes in battle, her name was Natsuki Nagami and she was a young but accomplished fire bender who lived with her mother but as a fire nation peasant. "Natsuki, can you help me with this please" said a woman who looked as if she was in her early fifties and she was carrying a heavy box, "mum I told you not to do heavy lifting without me around" said Natsuki as she took the box from her mother. "mum I'm going out to look for firewood so I'll be gone for a little while" said Natsuki, "ok dear but remember to wrap up nice". said her mother but her words fell on deaf ears as Natsuki had already walked out the door. "well Orochimaru you haven't slipped over the years so I guess I'll have to use the full extent of my sharringan" said Kakashi as he rapidly made hand signs and said "water style - water dragon jutsu!" and a giant dragon appeared and engulfed the top half of Orochimaru but he turned into a puddle of mud and then he wrapped his body around Kakashi's torso but as he did Kakashi turned into a puff of smoke and three shiruken came flying at Orochimaru as he swiftly dodged them but when he turned there was thin wires surrounding him with paper bombs and he didn't want to move as the strings were dipped in flammable liquid "hmmmm, Kakashi is full of dirty tricks isn't he, muhahahaha" said Orochimaru as he made some hand signs and he once again turned into mud. "hey baldy stop here I gotta make tinky" said Naruto "hey whisker don't call twinkle toes baldy" said Toph "will you two idiots stop your arguing and just wait till Aang decides its break time" said Sasuke "ok guys I think we should take a break" said Aang. As Appa was hovering the group looked over to a stone to see Kakashi lying on his back on a rock and as soon as Appa landed Katara and Sakura jumped out to heal him but fortunately he wasn't injured just exhausted so Sokka and Sasuke helped him into Appa's saddle. "uncle is it possible for someone to disappear within the space of a blink?" said Zuko, "hmmm I don't know, why do you ask?" said Iroh, "no reason" said Zuko as he walked out of the small hut.

FLASHBACK!

"Iroh, I want you my strongest and most loyal first born son to do a most important job for me" thundered the voice of firelord Azulong, "what would you like done father?" replied the heir to the fire nation "I recently took part in sexual congress with a street walker but she fell pregnant and gave birth 2 days ago, if anyone finds out it will be the end to the royal family as we know it, I want you to dispose of this bastard child". said the mighty firelord, "but father if this is so then this child is my sister, I cannot eliminate my own sister". said a pleading Iroh, "very well, if you wont do this I suppose Ozai will do" said Azulong but as he said that Iroh accepted the mission he could not have Ozai get his hands on the child for who would know what would happen if he did. Iroh trekked towards a house and burst down the door with a fire kick, as he stepped in he saw a woman begging him to leave er baby alone but he walked towards the baby and grabbed its basket and walked out and left the mother crying on the floor, but Iroh knew he couldn't bring himself to kill the baby so he put the basket up stream so someone would find it but as he did this he felt an aching in his heart worse than he had ever felt before and he walked home with a saddened look.

FLASHBACK END!

"hey Kakashi sensei wake up already we got stuff to do!" shouted a very annoying familiar blonde haired ninja as Naruto had said that simultaneously Toph and Sakura smacked him in the head for his insolence but unlike Sakura Toph didn't hold back, as Kakashi was lying there pondering how he got on Appa everyone was helping out in there unique ways, Aang was steering Appa whilst Katara was looking at the map with Sasuke, Toph was picking her feet as she couldn't really contribute whilst on Appa, Naruto was sitting with his mouth shut out of fear, Sakura was tending to Kakashi and Sokka was being useless. "HEY!" huh what? "where do you get off calling me useless?" well you have no powers you're a bit of an idiot and your not doing anything that's how your being useless. "I'm being useful, I'm writing down a strategy to beat that Orochimaru guy!" ok, ok Sokka is creating a strategy for they're on coming foe, there are ya happy? "yes that's better" and if you ever interrupt me again I'm gunna write you out of the story permanently ya got that? "yes sir" anyway back to the plot line, as Natsuki was wandering around she noticed a funny looking cloud but she thought it was pretty looking so she followed it but she found out someone else was following it as well, "You told me you would give me the avatar so where is he?!" screamed an enraged Azula. "well, your majesty the copy ninja was stronger than I had anticipated", said the snake like Orochimaru "that's not the point peasant I had your word that you would have the avatar" said Azula in a most pissed off tone, "you have one more chance and if you don't come back with the avatar this time you will be executed" said Azula "understood, your majesty" said Orochimaru


End file.
